Elric Timothy Atchison
Elric Timothy Atchison (born on March 1st, 1996 in San Jose, California) is the only son of Eric Atchison, The only step-son of Josephine Atchison and the eldest son of Cheryl Rowland, both non acting/normal people... But also by being the eldest nephew of former theater actress, Charlene Jens... Along with by being the eldest nephew to Josephine's brother: Joe Mirabal. Atchison is currently affiliated with Purple Productions, Alpha Studios, SMORS Productions and Crimson Rise Entertainment for animation/anime. Atchison is known for voicing in The Curse of Dwight Periwinkle (2018) as Bouncer Samuel and Aurore: Five Princes (2019) as Dr. Marcus Marshall, and for his theater acting in The Camping Trip (October 2018- June 2019) as Jim Landers, the uncle of two along with Twelfth Night as Sebastian (though he was the back-up) to the original actor for Sebastian in the CAA adaption of Twelfth Night. Even though, in real life not only Elric is just a voice actor... But also, a theater actor, he is the uncle of more than 20 kids. Not only he loves to act but also being with his family (whether by oath nor actual). He graduated from Milpitas High School in 2014 and currently attends college at College of Adaptive Arts at his birth city of San Jose, California as a close friend, confidant, student and mentee of voice-over, theater, and on-camera actress, Katie Zeisl. Atchison is also hired to be an American stage actor for City Lights Theater Company in his birth city of San Jose, California in the birth month of his aunt: Charlene Jens is a former stage actress. Therefore, Elric is a voice over/stage actor, succeeding his aunt knowing that her nephew, Elric Timothy Atchison has the talent to succeed his own aunt. Atchison, actually succeeded his aunt in 2018, when he performed in The Convention in 2018 as Rick, Only to later to be Sebastian in College of Adaptive Arts's adaption of Twelfth Night, Katie Zeisl knew how talented her mentee, Elric Atchison went to become with Zeisl's help. After his believable performance in Twelfth Night as Sebastian. Atchison went to perform for the role of Jim Landers in College of Adaptive Arts's version of The Camping Trip, since Fall of 2018 till June 2019. During his third year at CAA, Atchison became a Student Assistant for his friend and mentor, Katie Zeisl. Starting in the Spring Quarter in his third year at CAA. He's assisting Katie in the new CAA class, Graduate Voice Over 201 on Tuesday Mornings. Before the end of the Spring Quarter, Atchison was shocked that the death of his friend, Juhmoni Crain went to happen on May 29th, 2019, Atchison and Daviau at the time were already 23 when Juhmoni passed away in May. Elric mourned for the death of Juhmoni Crain, while working on his voice acting to make it... perfected. Voices *Battle for Dream Island: The Movie - David The Cafeteria Worker *Super Battle Saga - Additional Voices *Omega Galaxy Saga - Additional Voices Known for * The voice of Dr. Marcus Marshall in Aurore: Five Princes. * The voice of Uri Fey in the 2020's released Role-Playing Video Game, Dark Mind: Shattered Darkness. * The voice of Bouncer Samuel in The Curse of Dwight Periwinkle. * A voice in the Survival Horror video game, Mist Survival. * The Winter Ball King of Milpitas High School, his alma mater in 2013. * YouTube Channel: Elric Atchison-Elreezy * A voice actor for Purple Productions. * Sebastian for the CAA and City Lights Theater Company Version of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night! Links with References: https://www.igdb.com/people/elric-atchison[1] https://www.imdb.com/name/nm9606980/[2] Category:Voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:American male stage actors Category:City Lights Theater Company stage actors Category:California born voice actors Category:San Jose, California born personalities Category:1990s births Category:1996 births Category:Milpitas, California Category:College of Adaptive Arts students Category:American Protestants Category:American YouTubers Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people with Portuguese descent Category:American people of English descent Category:The Curse of Dwight Periwinkle voice actors Category:Aurore: Five Princes voice actors Category:Independent voice actors Category:Actors